


The Child and the Beast

by SleepyGwen



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Games, Laughter, Loneliness, Monster - Freeform, No Angst, Peace, SCP Foundation - Freeform, reptile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyGwen/pseuds/SleepyGwen
Summary: SCP-682 deserves to be happy, and SCP-053 too...





	The Child and the Beast

The lizard raised its gaze to the cameras watching them, growling deeply but not getting mad...yet. The bright yellow eyes softened when they met those innocent of the child, calm and playful ; the only one able to appease the internal rage inside of it. They had something soothing, on which it couldn’t quite put the claw. She wasn’t like the usual cowardly kid, shivering and screaming like a slaughtered pig. No, she was unique and understanding, despite her ability to attract the wrath of all adults around her. Anger was making her so scared and upset, while such a young child should only get love and care, yet she remained locked up with her toys and her distress, forbidden from any company. What a life for a three years old, a gloomy life devoid of fun and security where friends were a luxury she just couldn’t afford.  
What then could one does to lighten up her last flame of hope, in a place like this ? In a facility such as the SCP Foundation, nobody cared much about her mental health and more about the physical integrity of their scientists as well as the people outside, preventing the chaos her power was unnaturally provoking. Bland entertainment and food weren’t enough !  
Having someone she could talk to, laugh and play with, without the danger of being harmed every moment, this was the least she craved for, after all it wasn’t asking for the moon, wasn’t it ? As time passed by, the little girl slowly slipped onto despair and depression. Nothing was changing, workers were coming and leaving, as solid as ghosts. No one laid their eyes on her, pretending it was for her sake, but her conditions weren't ameliorating in the slightest.  
Containment breaches after another, she wasn’t scared anymore ; the sooner she’ll resign to her miserable existence, the better it’ll be…

One day, the child got sent into the containment chamber of SCP-682, the famous Hard-To-Destroy Reptile ; she only heard rumors of the beast, an infernal mindless creature, bloodthirsty and hateful. The fear crawled back to her stomach, although the only thing she could do was to obey and to follow.  
When the little girl staggered in its cell, expecting to be murdered without a warning… her whole life changed for the best.

 

And now here she was, dressed as a orange reptile and putting a small crown on the lizard’s head, before introducing her dolls and her teddy bear to it. Her smile was bright and wider than she ever thought it would be after all these empty days. Joy was tingling all over her body, as if life never was so shiny and generous, making her the usual gleeful kid she should ever have been.  
The hairy creature was silently observing as she stumbled on her own fragile legs, thoughtful but a little bit amused. It also expected the too familiar rage to take over as soon as they met, but actually nothing happened, to their surprises. Perhaps her ability cancelled its own, not that it complained about it though. The more time it spent with her, the more it could feel a curious tingling in its body, like a sort of electric spark. As days then months passed by, this strange feeling evolved in a timid flare of joy, of relief everytime they were allowed to be together. While its mood was crappy the rest of the time, her visit was like a ray of sunshine for some reason, it’s like its frozen core was burning again. A burning hope of getting out this filthy place, a hope to not be alone for once. In reality, it was... pretty nice to experience something else than hatred, to genuinely care for somebody. All these little details, wasn’t it those that make life richer and worth living after all ?

A shy tap pulled the creature of its train of thoughts, so it lowered its head to be at her level. It got welcomed by a tight hug, as much as her arms could embrace anyways, aka the extremity of its snout, where sharp teeths were poking out from.

“ Can you pwomise me som’ssing, Sizzaytwo ? “ she asked, her adorable voice not fully fluid yet. Her eyes were wide and flaring with optimism.

“ Sure, ask away. “ her friend replied, its voice more growls than words.

“ Will we be fwiends fowever, please ? “

The Lizard considered the fearless agents of the Foundation, the numerous dangers inside as well as outside, and the own dangerosity itself was carrying. It pondered over the indifferent people, either low-class or high-class ones, viewing them all as freaks or monsters. It thought of the near impossibility of escaping, of living the same life forever between these grey walls, under these cold eyes.  
But they were together. And even them wouldn’t be able to tear this away.

Something, deep inside that huge shell, began to beat within. The reptile gently smiled and nudged her shoulder as a response to her demonstration of affection.

“ I promise. “


End file.
